Life in Drabbles
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a challenge response for the DG Forum. 100 drabbles of 400 word length, posted within 100 days. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 New

This here is for the DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles Challenge, put forth by imadoodlenoodle. So hold on tight while I stress away to get the 100 Drabbles done in time!

First up, 'New' with 400 words exactly. Guidelines are at the bottom.

I Disclaim.

Now here we go!

* * *

**New**

A new broom. After everything that had happened, my father's apologetic gesture came simply in the form of a new broom.

"Really, Father?" I hissed.

"I thought you might enjoy the gift." Sitting at his desk, Lucius Malfoy was the picture of a doting father. Except I was no longer a child. I hadn't been for years. He had made sure of that.

"You think a new broom, one I could purchase myself, would make me forget that you are a miserable man who has offended possibly the only woman that will ever truly love me?" I dropped the broom on his desk.

"Draco, dear. Your father is trying…" My mother placed a hand on my arm. I hadn't realized she had entered the library, all I could see were the lies my father continued to try to weave.

"He's trying to buy my obedience, that's all he is _trying_ to do!" I snapped. I didn't want to snap at her, but she had to stop making excuses for the man I called my father.

"You must understand that I can't simply accept the humiliation of you running around with that _Weasley_. A blood traitor, of all women!"

I heard Mother's sharp intake of breath beside me. Turning my attention to her, I saw her stiffen and hold herself higher before turning sharply and leaving in a flurry of dark velvet robes.

"Do not forget, Father, that your wife too was a blood traitor in the end. And we should all be thankful for that." Lucius began to rise from his chair in anger at my words. He would never tolerate my new found attitude. I leaned forward, over his desk, not giving him a chance to respond. Not any more. "You will never say another word against Ginevra or her family in front of me again. I will walk out of this house and happily cut all ties with this family and the Malfoy name."

I left him at his desk, staring after me. With all my so-called rebellion, he would never have thought that I would one day threaten to leave him and his Malfoy prosperity.

Walking toward the front door, I saw Mother in the drawing room, staring out to her gardens.

Little did she know that she had given me the strength to live this new life. To learn how to defend the ones you love.

* * *

A new life prospective and a new broom! The different things his parents gave him.

**Objective:** To write one hundred drabbles in one hundred days or less.

**Guidelines:**

1. The first drabble must be posted after June 20th and the last by September 27th, one hundred days later. The last drabble must be posted within one hundred days. If you aren't able to post on the last day of the challenge, then you may post them - and complete the challenge - earlier.

2. Drabbles must not be more than 400 words long. If you go over, edit.

4. Drabbles must be posted in the order prompted, with the prompt as the title of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

**Broken**

"You broke it!" Draco fell to his knees, picking up the glass fragments.

"It wasn't my fault." Ginny replied haughtily, falling back onto the couch she had been occupying.

"You threw it at the wall!" He stood up sharply, the pieces of glass in his hand.

Ginny simply glared at him.

"I was aiming for your head." She spat.

"Are you insane?" Damn the Malfoy name, Draco didn't care how childish he sounded. He carefully placed the fragments on the table beside him.

"If you hadn't been such a git about it all, I wouldn't have had to throw it! So it is, in fact, YOUR fault!" She yelled back at him.

Draco stared back at her confused. Ginny must've gone insane. Yes. That must be it.

"What did I do?" He pleaded, losing his patience.

"I'm pregnant, Draco! I look like an inflated hippogryff and you choose THAT image to engrave into a glass plaque to immortalize while you look as handsome as ever? What is wrong with you?" Ginny sat down, hugging her arms to herself. She was going to cry, and there was nothing she could do. She was begining to despise pregnancy, and it was all Draco's fault.

Draco looked down at the broken glass pieces and smiled to himself. A large fragmented piece showed a beaming Ginny with his hand on her heavy 8 month load. To him, this was the most beautiful image he had ever had the pleasure to see. His beautiful wife, healthy and pregnant. One more month before she would bring their child into the world. He moved to kneel in front of her, taking both her hands into his.

"My dear, silly, wife. All I see is a beautiful woman carrying our child. It is the most amazing image I could ever witness." Draco then moved quickly to kiss her, covering her mouth before she could protest. He was no longer broken because of her love, and for that, she could throw anything she wanted at his head any day.

Tomorrow, he'd have another glass plaque engraved with the picture of the two of them; her pregnant and smiling with his arms around her and his hands protective on her stomach.

* * *

400 words again! Wasn't too sure where I was going with this one... But this is where it ended up.


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

**Hope**

Ginny sat staring at the kitchen table with a scowl on her face. While this was highly out of character for the usually vivacious girl, no one noticed in the usual hubbub preceding a Burrow dinner.

No one noticed, except for George.

He knew why she was scowling. He knew what had gotten his favourite (albeit only) sister so worried that she barely noticed Ron accidently drop some corn on her lap. George smirked as he stuck his fork into the mash and asked, "Ginny, how come you didn't swing by the shop today? You were in Diagon Alley, after all."

Her eyes widened, looking like a bird caught in headlights.

"I thought you were having lunch with Harry." Ron said.

Looking disgusted, Ginny turned to Ron with a glare. "He was busy. As always. I had to go have lunch on my own."

"On your own?" George questioned as innocently as possible for a Weasley twin. Ginny paled.

"Well, I –er, you see… I ended up meeting an old friend." George only quirked an eyebrow at her response.

"_Old _friend? Anyone we would know?" As George finished his question, Ginny glared at her older brother.

"Was it an old Hogwarts friend?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Um-"

"Oh, Gin. I wanted to ask you..." George decided to save his little sister. She visibly relaxed and picked up her glass of water. "I need someone to deliver a package for me tomorrow. It's highly dangerous and I don't trust anyone else. You think you could deliver it for me?"

Ginny smiled at the compliment. "Of course, George."

"Great! I'll have the package ready by lunch. You can Floo in and take it to Malfoy Manor." George declared happily, to which Ginny spluttered on her water.

"Malfor Manor?" Ginny squeaked out. George was having great difficulty holding his composure by this point.

"Deliver it _personally_ to Draco Malfoy. He sometimes helps with our potions."

"Draco?" Ginny had paled again.

"The Ferret?" Ron almost yelled.

"He's a lot more helpful than you with potions." George said to Ron. "Anyway, he was supposed to pick it up yesterday, but he got caught up. Apparently with a lunch date." George surreptitiously winked at Ginny. Ginny gulped.

"Don't worry Gin. He's a pretty decent bloke, there really shouldn't be any problems." He winked at her again, and she smiled.

This time with hope in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Quills

**Quills**

Ginny was nervous. She had no idea _why _she had let George manipulate her into this. But she was here now, and her pride would not let her back down. So, package in her hands and head held high (her quivering lip bitten down) she walked through the gates and towards the front door of Malfoy manner.

Standing in front of the intimidating doors, she didn't know if she should knock. Perhaps she should have floo-ed? Shaking her head to herself, she lifted her hand, but before she could knock, the door opened to Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley, it's good to see you again." A smiling Draco said. Ginny looked on, slightly confused.

"I- er…I expected a house elf." Ginny stammered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weasley." Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes. And there was the Draco Ginny knew. "I saw you through the window and thought I'd be kind and greet you myself."

"Thank you." Ginny whispered, feeling a little foolish. Only Malfoy could manage to belittle her by being kind. Her gratitude, however, produced a smirking Malfoy. She held the package out to him, trying to get this finished with as soon as possible. "Here's the package."

"Thank you, Ginevra." They way he said her name made her breath hitch. She hated her name, but Malfoy made it sound so… important. _Beautiful_, even. It's what had made her stop yesterday, and sit down across from the young Malfoy. It was what made her unable to refuse his offer of eating lunch together.

It was what was going to get her into a lot more trouble if she didn't get a damn hold of herself.

"What's in the package?" She asked.

"Special quills. They will, once I soak them in my potion, write love letters."

"Quills?" George couldn't trust anyone else with _quills? _._  
_

"Not everyone is talented in the way of words. These quills will help. Should I send one to Potter?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

Ginny knew she should be angry. She should defend Harry. Hex George later.

Instead, she laughed.

On a fine Wednesday morning, Ginny found herself standing on the doorstep of Malfoy Manner, sharing a laugh with one Draco Malfy at Harry's expense.

"Have lunch with me? A thank you for your delivery services of these fragile quills. Please, Ginevra?"

There it was again, his voice giving strength to her name. So she nodded.

Damn him.

* * *

This one continues on from the last one. The 'Quills' doesn't really feature that much, does it? And I'm 3 words over. Oops.


	5. Chapter 5 Doorway

**Doorway**

In all her years living at The Burrow, when one heard a knock at the front door, one was sure to open up to a friendly face. It was only Ginny's second day at the Burrow, visiting during her time off from her busy schedule with the Wasps, so almost tripping down the stairs she was a little more than excited to meet anyone of her brothers or their wives.

But when Ginny opened the weathered front door, her smile fell into a shocked grimace.

"Happy to see you too, Weasley." Ginny's only response was to blink at the man who took a step towards her. Why? Because standing in the doorway of _the Burrow _was one Draco Malfoy. "I didn't realize you were back in England."

"Malfoy?"

"Well spotted, Weasley. And as fun as this, I'm actually here to meet with your brother, George."

No. It simply couldn't be. No Malfoy would ever bear to grace her parents' home. As such, Ginny promptly closed the door in his face.

Ginny stood there for a second wondering what had just happened. A Malfoy on her doorstep? She must have imagined it, surely. Just to check, Ginny opened the door to find Malfoy glaring at the doorway. His eyes then travelled up to Ginny's.

"Is that any way to greet your guests, Ginevra?" Ginny almost physically shivered. Two lunches months ago, and the effect of his voice speaking her name was still as strong as ever.

"You can't actually be here, Malfoy." Ginny managed to mumble out.

"And yet, here I am. Now is your brother in or not?"

"No. Isn't he at the shop?" Ginny asked, finally noticing the package that was in Draco's hand.

"No. Well, I didn't check because he said he'd be _here_." With a frown, Draco leant against the door frame.

"Oh… Umm, he's at the shop." Ginny said. Which led to a long awkward silence during which Ginny tried to avoid Draco's focused gaze on her face.

"Come to lunch with me, Ginevra."

Ginny almost said yes, but managed a strangled, "Why?"

"Because you went away for your absurd profession in Quidditch without informing me. And now you must make it up to me. I think that's fair, Ginevra." And instead of arguing against being ordered around, she nodded slowly before turning to go to her room, leaving a smirking Draco waiting in the doorway of the Burrow.

* * *

Not the best I've written but... it kinda follows on from the previous drabble.


	6. Chapter 6 Breathless

**Breathless**

Draco couldn't breathe.

He didn't know what ELSE he could do. It wasn't enough, it wasn't working. None of his plans were working. He'd never even cast a proper Unforgivable before. How was he to take down Dumbledore with a Killing Curse? There MUST be some other way! Another plan. Poison, curses... something.  
He couldn't breathe.

Draco stared back at his dull reflection. Stared at his hallowed cheeks. The dark circles around his eyes. Limp hair. Where was that Malfoy pride? But then again, it was that Malfoy pride that had gotten him in this situation.

He couldn't breathe.

Each of his plans kept failing, and each was becoming progressively dangerous. It didn't help that Potter was getting more suspicious. At the moment, Scarhead's suspicions were nothing more than just irritating, but someone was eventually going to believe the golden brat. Then what would happen?

Draco couldn't breathe.

Dear Aunt Bella will want an update. Another failure will put her in a rage. He couldn't report another failure.

Something would have to work. Somehow he had to kill the powerful wizard. Somehow, he'd have to do it. He. Himself. Alone.

He couldn't breathe.

Draco gripped the edges of the bathroom sink tighter. His head was pounding.

He couldn't breathe.

Draco felt the tightness in his chest. He felt the tears come. He couldn't stop. He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He couldn't not try. He'd have to become a murderer.

He couldn't breathe.

And then Potter was there.

Hexes, curses, water and rubble. Cuts, bruises and the damn boy just wouldn't go down.

Pain erupted. Draco fell to his knees. Fire ripped open his skin and he fell against the cold floor. Darker, deeper. He could feel his blood flow out of him. Felt each cut. Blood in his mouth.

But Draco didn't care. He welcomed the pain. The darkness, the emptiness.

A shuddering breathe, coughed up blood.

If he stopped breathing, he'd have peace. No fear, no more pain, no disappointment. It would end. He wouldn't have to kill. He wouldn't have to breathe.

It would end.

He just wanted it to end.

* * *

Short and emo. I couldn't write more because... it was just too emo. =/


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

**Pain**

Draco thought he knew what pain meant. Surely he had felt all sorts of pain over the past two years. He had thought he was going to die after Potter had hexed him last year. He had welcomed the prospect of death lying on the cold tiles in a pool of his own blood. Welcomed the pain.

Standing in the rubble of Hogwart's Great Hall, he suddenly knew that no, he didn't really know what pain was at all. Draco felt his mother holding his hands, could hear her speaking quiet, rushed and worried words to him. But he was barely able to acknowledge her, his attention was focused on a large red-haired family in the middle of the hall.

It was the first time he had seen any of them so utterly subdued. A brief whispering in his mind commented that he didn't think it was possible for this family to be so quiet. And then his gaze fell on the youngest Weasley.

Tears were spilling from her eyes, her body hunched. But she wasn't looking at her fallen brother. She was looking at the twin sitting next the body. She was silent, still. The Weasley matriarch was sobbing into the shoulder of another Weasley son. They were all looking at the body or comforting each other.

Except for Ginny. Her pain was etched on her face. And it wasn't just the pain for her own loss, for her family's loss. It was the pain she was feeling for the twin that had to face the death of his counterpart. He mildly wondered which of the two had fallen. Draco remembered the twins, vividly. He expected to scowl as usual at the memory of the two, the inseparable two.

But looking at Ginny, he could only bring himself to watch her pain, a pain that wasn't entirely her own.

He could tell she wanted to break down herself and seek comfort in someone's embrace. But her eyes held steady and she held herself as strong as she could in case her brother needed her. At the same time, she didn't reach out to him, giving him time to grieve in his own way.

This was a pain born out of love. Realising this, Draco suddenly felt uncomfortable, intruding. Averting his eyes, he looked to his parents, wondering when they could leave this forsaken place.


	8. Chapter 8 Test

**Test**

"Oh look, it's the leader of the Potter Cheering Squad. Out to recruit, are you?"

Ginny was surprised. Sure, Malfoy was a git. But is git behaviour was usually directed towards Ron, Hermione and Harry. Malfoy tended to only include Ginny when she was around the Trio or that one time when he saw her with Neville at the Yule Ball. Even then, the taunts were for more Neville's sake, not hers. Malfoy didn't seem overtly interested in making Ginny's life hell, and she had at times wondered why that was.

So when he stopped her in the middle of the hallway to taunt her about her sleeping her way into the Quidditch team, Ginny was surprised.

She frowned. His words didn't effect her in any way, but it unnerved her because she wasn't sure why he was taunting her when none of his usual victims were present.

"Excuse me, Malfoy?" She asked, still surprised.

"Yes, traitorous filth like you should excuse their pathetic existence more often." Malfoy sneered, glaring at the young witch.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. What was Malfoy playing at?

"Should I speak slower? I didn't expect you to be slower than your half-witted brother." Malfoy continued, stepping closer, trying to intimidate her.

And then she got it. He was testing her.

She was of no consequence before. Another Weasley, that was all. She wasn't in his grade nor did they cross paths often. But she'd be playing Quidditch this year, admitting her in to Malfoy's demented little universe. So he was testing her, seeing what buttons he could push to get her riled up, angry or upset. Put her off her game, perhaps.

But she wasn't Ron, and she was determined not to react to Malfoy like her brother would.

"Have you nothing better to do than annoy me, Malfoy?" Ginny responded coolly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. It was clearly not the response he had expected. She smirked.

"You should probably run along and find my brother. You won't be getting the reaction you want from me."

"Got a mouth on you, haven't you?" Draco commented with a mirrored smirk.

"I am not about to do something stupid with Snape around the corner. Go play your games with someone else, Malfoy."

To which Malfoy only raised an eyebrow and sauntered off. Ginny watched him round the corner, more confused than ever.

* * *

I haven't read over this for grammar, spelling or punctuation errors. Excuse them.


	9. Chapter 9 Drink

**Drink**

Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, was married. To Hermione Granger.

Draco vaguely wondered if she'd take on the name Potter or hyphenate. He visibly cringed at both possibilities. He had wondered how exactly Potter and Granger had gotten together and was rather curious about how the two youngest Weasley's had handled this union.

Draco was invited and had accepted the invitation to the wedding. The two had a tenuous friendship stemming from their joint efforts in bettering the Ministry and the current Wizarding Laws. He had been surprised at being invited to the small private ceremony, but decided he should honour Potter's friendship, even though he did so rather reluctantly.

He later found out at the little reception after the wedding that Ron was happy for the couple and was enjoying his bachelor life. Draco was rather unfortunate to witness him snogging a blonde, voluptuous witch behind the desserts table.

Ginevra Weasley had smiled happily throughout the ceremony standing next to Granger. Draco watched her though, throughout the night. She smiled and laughed and danced. And tipped a drink to her mouth at every chance she got.

Draco, intrigued, asked her to dance towards the end of the night. Surprisingly, she accepted rather happily. Though, that could have been because of the alcohol.

"You're not happy." He said, guiding her over the dance floor.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? I'm fine." Ginny slurred, plastering a magnificent smile Draco saw right through. She had had more to drink than Draco first realised.

"You're happy for them, but you aren't happy for yourself. Still harbouring feelings for Potter?" Draco wasn't sure why he was pushing the matter. He just was.

"I am not!" She hissed. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!" She pulled their movement to a stop.

"Getting this drunk says otherwise." Draco countered.

"I don't want Harry."

"If you say so." She glared at his patronising voice.

"What would you know! You don't get to judge me and act like you know me. You... you lightbulb head!" She stomped her foot and pouted.

"Lightbulb head?" Draco frowned at the.. insult?

But then Ginny began to sway so Draco put his hands around her waist to keep her standing. "I don't feel too good." Ginny announced. And before Draco could do anything, Ginny emptied her stomach onto Draco's shoes.

* * *

I'm editing this because I forgot to say that "lightbulb head" is a description of Tom Felton by idreamofdraco. My bad for not crediting her.


	10. Chapter 10 Anger

**Anger**

Draco was angry. How could she be the one to back down? He couldn't help but glare at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'd rather not be disowned." Ginny sighed.

"_You're_ worried about being disowned? Malfoy's are the ones for purity and loyalty. I _know_ I will be disowned. You're the one that's a bloody Gryffindor." He hissed at her.

Ginny clenched her jaw. What Draco was asking was ridiculous.

"So what, Draco? Trying to jump on to the Gryffindor bandwagon? Is that it? Want me to knit you a scarf?"

They had been out a few times, lunch here and there. But it wasn't anything more than friendly dates with a bit of flirting. They were standing in an alley of Hogsmeade just after eating lunch. He had asked her to go out on an official dinner date with him. She had refused without a second thought.

Draco couldn't understand why this was so difficult for her. Had she no idea what he was willing to go through for her.

"You're a Weasley. You're family is supposed to be all happy, welcoming and cheery about everything." Draco said this with a look of disgust, like he had tasted something bitter.

"And you're a Malfoy. You know our fathers may end up killing each other-"

"They won't."

"-and while that is happening, my brothers will rip you apart, limb-for-limb." She wasn't going to be deterred. But neither was the young Malfoy.

"Must you be so dramatic?" He took a step forward and brushed some of the red hair framing Ginny's face behind her ear.

"Must you be so pushy?" Ginny countered in a whisper. Draco narrowed her eyes, then ducked his head down to kiss her softly. She responded, her hands going up to his jaw almost automatically.

"We've got something good here." He whispered against her lips.

"Maybe. But it shouldn't be this hard." Ginny took a step away from Draco, pulling out her wand. "I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry."

With a slight pop, she apparated.

Angry and frustrated, he punched the wall. Damn witch.

Sighing, he took a step away from the wall, brushing down his robes. He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Right now, he wanted Ginny.

He'd just have to find a way to convince her.


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams

**Dreams**

"I can't believe you tricked me!" I very red Ginny yelled at George. George was laughing, he couldn't remember when he had last laughed so hard.

"Oh, please, my dear baby sister! I know you enjoyed it." George replied trying to regain composure, but he busted out laughing again.

Ginny had been bored. George had noticed while he was looking over some accounts. She had decided to help George and Ron out at the shop after her Graduation while she figured out exactly which career path she wanted to follow.

Normally George was able to give her a number of tasks or she would help out with customers but it was a slow day and everything seemed to be in order. After a while, her bored sighs were getting annoying. George was working on a new product and he needed to try to concentrate. She was getting on his nerves.

So, of course, he did what he had to do. He gave Ginny one of WWW's patented Dream Charms unbeknown to her. Much to her embarrassment, George discovered first hand how entertaining it could be to watch someone who was dreaming. But Ginny was red enough to indicate that the dream, though welcomed, had definitely caused quite the reaction from her. George smirked, he and his late twin were genius'.

Ginny on the other hand was still somewhat reeling from her dream. She wasn't too upset at George. It was just like him to pull a stunt like that. She wasn't even embarrassed that it had been rather an explicit scene. No... she was more upset over the dream it self.

She had expected to see green eyes and black hair. Instead she saw blonde hair and grey hair.

It didn't make any sense. She wasn't meant to like him. She couldn't even remember the last time they had spoken without throwing insults at each other.

And yet, thinking about him brought colour to her cheeks and a warm feeling.

Urgh. She hated Draco Malfoy.

Yes. She'll just have to keep reminding her body of that fact. And be consoled with the fact that no one else knew of her insane subconscious.

"By the way, Gin. Malfoy's going to be coming around later this afternoon. You might want to stay away from those charms. Wouldn't want to moan his name in front of him, now would you?" George said with a wink before disappearing behind some shelves.

* * *

I drummed this out and didn't read over it. If there are mistakes... ignore.


	12. Chapter 12 Puzzle

Puzzle

"Why are you buying that?" Draco asked, pointing at the unusual box.

"_We _are buying it for Luna's Christmas present." Ginny replied, smirking.

"We?" Draco stopped short.

"Yes. And _we _are giving it to her during her Christmas lunch." Ginny was now grinning, knowing the reaction she was about to witness.

"_Looney_'s Christmas lunch?" Draco's face was forming a sneer, one that no longer had any effect on Ginny.

"It's 'Luna'. And yes, honey." She replied with a wink.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Draco. You dragged me to Pansy's Halloween Ball, so this is only fair. And that pout is not going to work this time." Triumphantly, Ginny Weasley walked up to the counter to purchase the puzzle.

Draco looked on at Ginny's retreating back in defeat. She puzzled him.

He could be childish, pretentious and even rude. But she took it all in stride and managed to put him in his spot with smile and a wink. But Ron on the other hand, she could blow her top at the smallest comment from him. Draco smirked. Ron would undoubtedly be at the lunch, at least there would be _some _entertainment.

Catching up to his red-headed girlfriend, he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, innocently. Draco raised an eyebrow. He loved that smile but knew she was anything but innocent and sweet.

Her family had not taken their relationship well, more shock than horror, though he was sure Ron had had an aneurysm. But never did she allow a bad word or comment be said about Draco in front of her. She had stopped talking to Ron for 6 months until he had apologized for calling Draco a fluffly white ferret even though that had become her pet name for him in the bedroom, much to Draco's chargrin. Like any good Gryffindor she could be stupidly courageous and righteous without thought. But Ginny had a Slytherin streak, no matter how much she denied it. She could shut Pansy's jealous and venomous mouth with a tasteful comment paired with a smirk, stop Blaise's flirtations with great wit and a wink and look at her father with proud unfrightened eyes.

He looked down at her and pulled her closer to him, held her tighter to him.

She was puzzling, but he loved her for it.


End file.
